


assertion

by trr_rr



Series: Collar [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Dry Humping, Face Slapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal asserts his dominance</p>
            </blockquote>





	assertion

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr asked for 
> 
> "Puppy Will + Face Slapping as assertion of who's dominant between him and his Daddy!Hannibal please?"  
>  I put this on here because I liked the idea very much.
> 
> There is no after care in this little fic but rest assured Daddy Hannibal wrapped Will in a blanket and hand fed him his supper with kisses and praises afterwards <3

"Gggrrr..."

" _Will_." Hannibal chided. "Don't you dare." He pointed at Will and made his threat real with his intense stare.

They were playing in the lounge. Hannibal had pushed the furniture to the sides of the room, making a space in which they could play without injury.

They had been wrestling. Or "playing rough" as his daddy called it. Will loved wrestling his daddy. He got to be so close to him, press up against him and work himself up into excitement.

Hannibal would pin Will to the carpet and laugh. His daddy was so strong, moving Will around the room with no effort at all.

Will liked it when his daddy pinned him down and bent his legs over his shoulders to almost touch the carpet. He liked it when he was face down on the rug and his daddy would pin his arms behind his back.

Will would struggle, the little bell on his collar ringing in his ears as he pushed his behind into the air, trying to throw his daddy off.

Today, his Daddy seemed a little tired. Maybe he had had a long night?

Will was always commanded to his bed early because it made him feel better in the day time. His daddy knew what was best.

But today, Hannibal wrestled with Will and struggled to hold him down for so long. He struggled to keep Will in his hold, having a hard time resisting his squirming.

Will liked it!

He was quick, and he got close to pinning his daddy several times. He was so excited, seeing his daddy almost submit made him hard in his boxers and he growled, his grin a snarl and eyes sharp on his daddy's movements.

"Will." Hannibal warned, glancing down at his half hard cock trapped in his underwear. “Don’t even think about it."

Will didn't listen. He was sure he could win this time and lunged at Hannibal.

There was a thud and a gasp as the air was knocked from Hannibal's lungs. Will fought hard to push him down and when he got his hands trapped under his body, Will thrust against the body below him.

" _Will!_ " Hannibal shouted, a serious tone of anger in his voice.

Will stopped pushing down so hard in his effort to get more friction against is crotch, he was still humping against Hannibal's hip as his daddy got free.

Will didn't really register what had happened. There was a flash of red and then he was facing the other way, toward the other side of the room. The quick rush of pain in his cheek told him what had happened.

Tears sprang to his eyes and he sort of slumped off of Hannibal onto the carpet on his bum.

He cradled his cheek with one hand and sobbed.

"Ow, Daddyyy..."

"What did I tell you?"

"Daddy..." Tears fell down his cheeks.

"No humping." Hannibal scolded. He stood and was the perfect example of dignity once again. He pointed his finger in Will's reddened face. "I am in charge in this house, mister."

"But..." Will started, only to be taken but the scruff of his neck and forced to lay on his back, exposing his soft belly to his daddy, making him cry like a little pup.

"You will _never_ try to mount me again, do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Daddy." Will sniffled, trying his best to look up at his daddy but grimacing in fear and squinting the tears from his eyes.

"Good. Now, go to your bed. I'll see you for supper in an hour or so. I don't want to hear or see you until then."

 

 


End file.
